1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to systems and methods for providing energy management services to customers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One key goal of an energy management system is to find energy savings opportunities, but even with a monitoring system in place, finding these opportunities can be challenging. Large energy loads are commonly targeted, but these loads may not offer the best opportunities for low-cost savings.